Orgullo de familia
by goldensister111
Summary: Era un complot en contra de ambos "hermanos" ¿Ellos? ¿Pedirse perdón? ¡Ja! ni en los sueños mas locos de cualquier ser viviente podría darse, pero al parecer esa era la idea de cierta desagradable madre quien no se detendrá hasta llevar a cabo su cometido. En respuesta del reto propuesto por Mica Taisho del foro ¡Siéntate!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos pero la historia es de esta pobre chica que necesita ir a un manicomio urgentemente. En respuesta del reto propuesto por Mica Taisho en el foro ¡Siéntate! www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic /84265 /89914320 /1 /Retos-a-Pedido

**Orgullo de familia**

Con suma elegancia se encuentra sentada en medio del salón principal de su palacio, Irasue, quien observa atentamente como su hijo camina apaciblemente en medio de un bosque cubierto de niebla.

Con cara de preocupación — ¡Hay hijo mío! — Cambia rápidamente su expresión a una de reproche— No lograras nada de esa forma, no puedo creer que tenga que intervenir, pero no quiero perderlo — guarda silencio por unos segundos para luego volver a hablar apuntando a uno de los demás presentes en el lugar — ¡Tú! Ya sabes que hacer, ni se te ocurra volver si no cumpliste tu misión, ¿He sido clara? —.

— ¡Si mi señora! —acota haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Ahora largo!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru camina sin prisa en el siniestro bosque que tiene a sus acompañantes bastante asustados, todo estaba como cualquier día, pero a sus narices llega el olor de Naraku lo que lo hace cambiar totalmente de dirección y con una expresión más seria de lo normal sale volando con rapidez pero elegancia— ¡Jaken!

— ¡Si señor! — espeta Jaken entendiendo al instante la orden, toma a Rin se suben sobre Ha— Hun (NA no recuerdo como se escribe el nombre del demonio que acompaña a Sesshomaru pero creo que se entiende) y van a seguir a su Señor.

_Mientras tanto con Inuyasha y compañía….._

— ¡Hola Sango! — acota alegremente la azabache a la que ya se ha convertido en una de sus mejores amigas.

Se da la vuelta para verla y sonríe al instante— Buenos días Kagome chan.

La mañana estaba agradable los pájaros cantaban el sol brilla con fuerza y la brisa le daba un aspecto pacifico, hasta que, de la nada, el peli plateado se levanta, olfatea el ambiente, gruñe y les grita a todos — ¡Rápido vengan! — para luego desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta Miroku bastante desconcertado por la extraña actitud de su amigo – No siento ninguna presencia maligna.

— No tengo la menor idea pero debe ser importante—responde la exterminadora y casi al instante todos corren tratando de seguir el paso del medio demonio.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar el grupo se encontró con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleando, alejados del lugar se encuentran Rin y Jaken detrás de una roca este último de vez en cuando grita insultos hacia el hanyou.

Nadie se sorprendió por la pelea, era la misma de siempre.

— ¡Suficiente! — gritan desde algún punto con una voz de trueno haciendo que todos nuestros personajes se sobresalten buscando su origen y encuentran a un anciano quien golpea el bastón que sostenía en su mano derecha tres veces y desaparece.

— Ok ¿Qué fue eso? — acota la azabache desorientada.

— No lo sé señorita pero creo que pronto lo averiguaremos —responde el monje con un toque de misterio en la voz.

De la nada los cuerpos de ambos hermanos comienzan a emanar una luz azulina y un extraño vapor que lo cubre todo — ¿Qué… que sucede? — Tartamudea— ¡Maldición Sesshomaru! ¿Fuiste tú el que hiso esto? ¡Y dime de una vez donde esta Naraku!

— Sandeces— responde cortante.

— ¿Jaken sama? ¿Dónde está el señor Sesshomaru? —se preocupa debido a que la neblina no le deja ver en donde se encuentra su amo.

— ¡Esta por allí Rin! ¡Ven! — acota guiando a la pequeña en una dirección totalmente contraria a la que se suponía debían seguir para alcanzar a su amo.

— ¡Inuyasha! —grita Kagome tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¡¿Qué?! —espeta mientras continua mirando la luz.

— Se están encogiendo —advierte.

— Si como quieras… — acota sin poner atención y con un deje de indiferencia hasta que su cerebro termina de analizar bien la frase dicha — Espera ¡¿Qué?!

Rueda los ojos "_¿es que nunca puede poner un poco de atención?_"— Que ambos se están encogiendo.

— ¿Cómo es pos…? – Carraspea – Posible – carraspea — ¡Mi voz está cambiando! — Sesshomaru, por su parte, aunque no lo admitiera su voz también está cambiando al igual que su fisonomía. Lentamente el efecto comienza a terminar y la luz se desvanece dejando a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru en forma de niños.

— ¿Quién eso esto? — acota el medio demonio sorprendiéndose el mismo con su voz de niño.

— ¡Awww! ¡Es adorable! — grita la azabache moviendo los brazos con unas enormes ganas de apretar los pequeños cachetes de su compañero, mientras, sin que ella se percate, todos la quedan observando y les cae una gotita por la frente.

— Kagome chan dudo que sea el momento —espeta la exterminadora tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Lo siento pero es que es muy tierno!

— Yo fui quien hizo esto — resuena la voz del anciano poner a todos alerta —Pues mi amo está harto de ver una y otra vez sus estúpidas peleas ¡Y si no pueden llevarse bien como adultos lo aran como niños! ¡Tienen 7 días! Sino arreglan sus problemas para las doce de la mañana del séptimo día serán niños por el resto de sus vidas —en ese momento la presencia del anciano abandona por completo el lugar.

— Esto se va a poner feo—espeta la sacerdotisa del futuro.

* * *

_Dos horas y media después…._

— Cuidado Sango sujétalo bien — dice Miroku mientras tratan de amarrar a los hermanos a unas sillas, pues, luego de una media hora peleando en la cual decidieron usar manos y pies, debido a que ninguno de los dos era capaz de sostener su espada por más de cinco segundos, ambos quedaron inconscientes por otra media hora y cuando despertaron todos tenían la esperanza de que estuvieran dispuestos a hablar pero en vez de eso estuvieron otra media hora golpeándose, Sango y Miroku, aburridos de la estúpida situación en la que se encontraban, tomaron a ambos hermanos y se pasaron una hora tratando de amarrarlos a las sillas — ¡Listo! — espeta el pobre monje cubierto de rasguños y moretones y por no mencionar que su túnica está totalmente rajada y a su lado Sango que no se encuentra en una mejor situación que él.

— ¡Son un par de traidores ya verán cuando salga de esta! — grita Inuyasha pataleando y agitándose en un triste intento por soltarse.

— Los matare humanos insolentes, Lamentaran haberse metido con el gran Sesshomaru — le acompaña su hermano pero tratando de mantener algo de su orgullo por lo que solo se digna a lanzar amenazas de muerte.

— ¿Sango? —la llama sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Si? — responde con un poco de miedo por lo que su prometido pueda estar ideando.

— ¿De casualidad la señorita dejo esa cinta con pegamento? — espeta agrandando esa sonrisa.

— Si jajajajaja eres cruel, pero si no lo haces tú lo hago yo—se la entrega — Ten — Miroku le coloca la cinta en la boca a los dos pequeños, he indignados, hermanos – Gracias ¡Que silencio!

— ¡Chicos ya volví! ¡Creo tener…! — Se para en la puerta al ver el estado en que se encuentran ambos— ¡¿Qué les sucedió?! ¡Parece que hubieran estado peleado con una manada de gatos!

Se cruza de brazos — Ojala hubiesen sido gatos – suspira — ¡Pero bueno! Los logramos "calmar" o por lo menos que dejen de moverse un poco y gracias a Miroku también hicimos que dejaran de gritar.

Kagome mira como los dos "niños" tratan de gritar y de soltarse pero, sin embargo, de lo único que logran desprenderse es de su orgullo— ¡Por dios! No tienen mucha paciencia con los niños ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡En mi defensa eran demasiado gritones! —se defiende levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

— No tengo idea como será cuando tengas hijos Sango — le manda una indirecta que ella, por supuesto, entiende enseguida y se sonroja furiosamente — Bueno no importa — dice mirando hacia otro lado haciendo como si el comentario fuese de lo más normal— ¡Creo haber encontrado la solución!

— ¿Si? —acota agradecida por el cambio de tema.

— Si ¡aquí tengo un libro de psicología infantil y otra adulta!

— ¿Qué es eso Kagome? ¿Se come? — pregunta el zorrito inocentemente.

— No, no se come la psicología es el estudio de la manera de ser pensar o actuar de las personas en síntesis nos ayudara a entender a estos dos, pero para eso primero tengo que hacer esto — arranca la cinta adhesiva con la mínima delicadeza de los rostros de ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Auch! —se quejan.

— ¡Ya no sean niñas y cooperen!

— Mi querida Sango calma recuerda que son niños —trata de calmarla poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— ¡Ni que niños ni que nada estos dos están volviéndome loca! —dice entrando en pánico.

— Sango tú ya estás loca, pues, para querer casarte con el pervertido inútil de Miroku no solo hay que estar loca sino también siega —la provoca.

— Debo concordar contigo a menos que seas masoquista, tonta o te gusta que te sean infiel dudo mucho que sea una decisión inteligente —lo apoya con su clásico tono frio.

— Chicos salgan por favor yo puedo con ellos —dice amablemente mirándolos.

— Suerte Kagome —responde mientras arrastra a la castaña lejos del campamento.

— Bravo Miroku ¡te superaste! Ahora, aparte de que no puedes defender ni controlar a tu prometida, le dejas todo el trabajo duro a una chica —se burla.

— No le haga caso monje Miroku —manda una mirada asesina a Inuyasha quien se calla al instante.

— No se preocupe señorita Kagome bueno yo me retiro — dice el monje mientras piensa de cuantas maneras podría callar al par "_podría coser sus bocas o cortar sus lenguas y si me sacan de quicio les arrancare las cuerdas bocales_" sonríe al imaginarlo.

— ¡Y ustedes dos! ¿Se están aprovechando de su apariencia de niños? — pone sus brazos en jarra y los mira con desaprobación.

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué nos aprovecharíamos?—se hace el desentendido.

—Yo soy tan tonta como tú crees, el hecho de burlarse era para que nosotros los soltáramos cuando perdamos la cordura e intentáramos agredirlos o en mi caso cuando invoque el conjuro del collar, luego cuando sean libres se burlarían y continuarían peleando por quien sabe que ¿me equivoco? —el menor mira al suelo, había sido descubierto y el mayor solo continua… neutral— Ahora bien ¿Quieren terminar lo antes posible con esto cierto?

— Si es posible — dicen al mismo tiempo.

— Entonces comencemos por el inicio díganme ¿porque se odian? Sesshomaru tu primero.

— Es una larga historia todo comenzó cuando éramos niños más o menos teníamos la edad que aparentamos ahora.

Flash back.

_No sabíamos que somos familiares a pesar de que me hubiese gustado no averiguarlo, yo me encontraba en una aldea humana debido a que tenía entrenamiento y debía pasar una semana en el lugar sin que nadie descubriese que era un youkai. Lamentablemente para mí esa era exactamente la misma aldea en donde habitaba Inuyasha._

_Un día mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los senderos cercanos a la aldea pase cerca de un prado en donde se encontraba Inuyasha quien estaba tratando de humillarse para poder encajar._

_— ¿Qué quieres monstro? —dijo uno de los niños mirándolo con una mueca de asco._

_— ¡¿Por qué me llaman así?! —pregunto el hanyou, que se encontraba en medio de todos los niños._

_— Porque tienes sangre de demonio —responde la mayor de todos quien alejo un poco al más pequeño por precaución._

_— ¡Pero el igual es un demonio y no le dicen nada! — me apunto con el dedo._

_— ¡Eso es mentira! Él es el sobrino de la vieja Tsukiko._

_— ¡No lo es! ¡Miren sus orejas! — se acercaron y descubrieron mis orejas las cuales mantenía tapadas._

_— ¡Es verdad! — dicen todos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos._

_— ¡Maldito niño! — grite enfurecido y sin premeditarlo me lance sobre él._

Fin del flash back.

— Fui "una deshonra para la familia" y me encerraron por dos semanas sin comer, ni dormir, ni siquiera podía ver la luz del sol. Luego descubrí que era mi familiar y que era un medio demonio y entonces sentí mucha rabia debido a que mi padre engaño a mi madre con una simple humana y él era la prueba viviente, la prueba de la deshonra de mi familia, una prueba que no merece vivir — lanza un gruñido clavándole dagas con la mirada al menor.

— ¡Basta! –grita la sacerdotisa haciendo que ambos guarden silencio —Muy bien ¿Y tú Inuyasha? ¿Por qué odias a Sesshomaru?

— Bueno fue unos años después de ese encuentro yo ya sabía que él era mi medio hermano y como un iluso fui al castillo de Isarue a disculparme.

Flash back.

_— ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru! Hey necesito hablar contigo —trate de llamar su atención._

_— ¡Señor! ¿Lo conoce? — espetaron los guardias de la entrada quienes ya se encontraban en posición de ataque._

_Me miro por unos segundos se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero antes de entrar de nuevo al castillo dijo fríamente — No lo conozco ¡No quiero que entre!... asegúrense de matarlo— con esas palabras abandono el lugar donde segundos después yo fui brutalmente masacrado._

Fin del flash back.

— ¡Tuve suerte de salir con vida! ¡Me negaste! ¡Y yo era tu hermano! ¡Eres un maldito! — grita y comienza a agitarse en el intento de soltarse.

— Fue por una incompetencia de su parte el no terminar el trabajo, pero pienso terminarlo yo ahora.

Mientras Kagome los observa con lastima tanto por su pasado como por su terquedad "_debe ser de familia_" suspira — ¡Muy bien paren los dos! — pero no la escucharon y solo se callaron luego de 10 minutos debido al miedo que le causo el aura combativa de Kagome al medio demonio— ¡Al fin!—suspira— Bueno ahora viene la parte más importante, comencemos por Sesshomaru — lo mira — Entiendo que estés enojado con Inuyasha por estropear tu trabajo y sé que te costó mucho esfuerzo pasar desapercibido ¡Pero él no savia que estabas en entrenamiento! Además, luego el hiso un gran esfuerzo para encontrarte y tratar de pedirte perdón, por otro lado, no puedes culparlo por haber nacido, él no decidió nacer solo para fastidiarte ¿Entiendes?

— Si — hace una mueca de desagrado debido a las palabras de la sacerdotisa, esta lo ignora y mira al hanyou.

— Bueno y tú debes entender que Sesshomaru estaba segado por la ira y no estaba consciente del daño que te estaba haciendo ponte en su lugar ¿Tú no arias lo mismo? Te conozco y mentirías si digieras que no eres impulsivo él no es perfecto y era muy joven puede cometer errores ¿ha quedado claro?

— ¡Khe! — mira hacia otro lado.

— Tomo eso como un sí, entonces, es hora de pedirse perdón por todo lo ocurrido.

— ¡Eso nunca! — gritan al mismo tiempo para luego comenzar a enviar una serie de insultos hacia el otro.

— ¡Yo no lamento nada! ¡No tengo nada por que pedir perdón!

— Yo tampoco, estaba completamente consiente ese día y la verdad lamento que no murieras.

— ¡Y me alegro de que el solo hecho de que yo hiciera te complique la existencia! ¡Si me hubieran preguntado si quisiera nacer solo para fastidiarte hubiese dicho que sí!

— Eres un estorbo y una deshonra para todos.

— ¡Y tú un rencoroso insensible!

—Tú eres un inútil medio demonio, ni siquiera a ti te agrada tu propia sangre.

* * *

Suspiro "_¿Tenían que ser niños? No pudieron ser… ¡No lo sé! ¿Ancianos? ¡Sería mucho más fácil hacerlos entender!_"— ¡Cállense de una maldita vez! — ok hasta ella había perdido el control luego de 1 hora de insultos y sus intentos fallidos por callarlos amablemente habían fallado ¡había entrado en pánico!

— ¿Eh Kagome chan? ¿Te molesto? —entra cautelosamente la exterminadora con miedo de que ahora los insultos sean dirigidos a su persona.

— No Sango pasa —dice con cansancio.

— Gracias, se está haciendo tarde ¿No podrían continuar mañana? — los niños se alegran internamente pues eso significaba que tendrían que desatarlos para ir a dormir y así podrían sacarse los ojos el uno al otro en paz.

— ¡Ni lo piensen! — grita y se acerca a ellos y coloca una vos angelical — hagamos un trato, si yo los desato ustedes se van a comportar como lindos caballeros y no harán ninguna tontería, si no lo hacen juro como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi que voy a hacer que para cuando pasen los 7 días ustedes van a estar fusionados a las sillas ¿Les parece? — pone una sonrisa torcida. El menor traga duro debido a que el aura combativa de Kagome estaba tres veces más intensa que la vez anterior y el mayor solo se indigna por el atrevimiento de esta, pero al final ambos terminan aceptando— ¡así me gusta! ¡Es un trato!

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Los hermanos se portan como unos angelitos… o si a eso se le puede llamar que se ignoren completamente, mientras en sus cabezas cada uno piensa de cuantas maneras existen para desmembrarse entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo fue que Kagome lo hiso? —pregunta curiosa al ver a ambos hermanos comiendo apaciblemente casi como ayer no se hubiesen amenazado de muerte.

— No lo sé Sango, pero nos va a tener que enseñar, nos podría servir para el futuro ¿No crees? — la exterminadora se pone tan roja como un tomate y, como siempre, su flamante prometido aprovecha el momento para tocar sus atributos.

— ¡monje pervertido! — indignada lo golpea con el hiraikotsu para luego emprender un rumbo contrario dejando al hombre en la seminconsciencia.

— Miroku ¿Cuándo aprenderás? — llega Inuyasha a regañarlo.

— No importa, lo hace con amor — espeta ya recuperado, sobándose el colosal moretón que le dejo su "adorable" prometida mientras mira hacia el cielo embelesado, para hacerlo ver, a los ojos del muchacho, realmente estúpido "_si eso es amor no me imagino que sería de él si lo odiara_" él peli plateado se estremece ante el pensamiento, definitivamente, decir que es hombre muerto sería poco.

— ¡Inuyasha! — grita Kagome moviendo sus brazos buscando llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué? —dice agitándose para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— Iremos a dar un paseo ven —acota y sin esperar su respuesta se da vuelta para seguir al resto del grupo.

— ¡Hey no me dejen! ¡Espérenme!— corre en su dirección.

* * *

En una laguna cercana al campamento encuentran el grupo entero y Sesshomaru — ¡mira Kagome! Son peces dorados — dice Shippo hipnotizado por los pequeños animalitos que se pasean por todo el lugar haciéndolo parecer algo místico.

— Sí que bonitos ¿ustedes que opinan? —responde la azabache.

— ¡Khe! ¿A quién le importa? —aparenta indiferencia.

— Eres un pesado ¿y a ti Sesshomaru te gustan?

Este comienza a tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo, trata de alejarse de la ribera lentamente pero pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua — ¡puf! — escupe el agua que entro en su boca, ve que muchos peces dorados lo rodean se vuelve a parar nervioso y repara en que todos están completamente extrañados eso fue suficiente como para tomar el poco orgullo que le queda y decir—solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, si esto no sirve para volver a la normalidad yo me voy— dicho esto se va tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

— ¿Alguien me podría explicar que rallos fue eso? — dice el ojidorado alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos sin entender absolutamente nada.

— No lo sé pero deberías ir a buscarlo —espeta igual de extrañada.

— ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! Y ¡no quiero! —hace un berrinche pateando el suelo.

— ¿Quieres pasar el resto de la semana sentado en la silla?— lo amenaza.

Cambia al instante su semblante por una mueca de disgusto al imaginarse sentado por seis días mientras Sesshomaru se burla de él—Eres cruel—suspira y sale corriendo resignado.

* * *

Sesshomaru mientras tanto camino hasta llegar a la sombra de un cerezo y allí se ubica para descansar y tratar de recuperar algo de su orgullo perdido "_¡maldición! No puedo creer que con este cuerpo por alguna razón no pueda volar, además, han descubierto mi humillante secreto, definitivamente cuando recupere mi edad los are jurar guardar silencio o sino… simplemente los desmembrare hasta la muerte, ¿Cuántas maneras habrán para matar a un humano?... hablando de humanos, ¿Dónde estará Rin? ¿Y Jaken? Definitivamente si ese renacuajo no logra cuidar de la niña va a terminar siendo el primero en morir_" esta tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percata cuando su no tan querido pariente llega.

—Sesshomaru ¿Por qué te fuiste?—dice tomando por sorpresa al "niño", quien lo hace pasar desapercibido debido a su frio semblante.

—No te importa—responde cortante.

—Si no me importara ¿Por qué habría corrido hasta ti?—trata de dialogar.

—Por qué Kagome te obligo probablemente bajo la amenaza de pasar el resto de la semana sentado.

Abre los ojos debido a la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto tan fácilmente "_¿es que tan obvio soy? Bueno eso no importa no me rendiré tan pronto"_—Escucha si quieres salir de esto nos tenemos que llevar bien y para eso tienes que decirme que ocurre—.

—Es irrelevante.

— ¿Me dirás de una vez que te sucede?

— ¿No te iras hasta que te lo diga?—lo mira con cansancio.

—No.

—Entonces como no me queda de otra te contare yo…. Le tengo miedo a los peces dorados—el chico se tapa la boca con las manos logrando, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, contener la estrepitosa carcajada que se moría por salir—adelante ríete si quieres pero es un miedo que tengo desde que tengo memoria.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Pero….

—Quiero comprenderte adelante cuéntamelo—se sienta a su lado.

Lo mira con extrañeza "_por qué se me acerca yo en su lograr me alejaría lo más posible o no me importaría… debe ser muy chismoso o sino le tiene mucho miedo a esa sacerdotisa _"suspira—Está bien cuando era un bebe mi madre me había dejado a cargo de una sirvienta, esta tuvo que sacarme a dar un paseo para que yo pudiese dormir y por su incompetencia esta me dejo caer a una laguna del jardín, la cual estaba llena de esos bichos, se acercaron y me cubrieron por completo obviamente eso me dejo traumado pues en ese entonces, seguía siendo débil.

—Entiendo—"_me pregunto cuántos minutos de vida tendría luego de que sus padres se enteraran_".

—No, no lo haces solamente quieres agradarme para terminar con esto.

—Te digo que te entiendo porque yo igual tengo miedos.

—Me lo imagino, tienes un corazón en parte humano pero yo soy un youkai no debería tenerlos y menos a algo tan insignificante.

—Pero no por ser youkai dejas de tener sentimientos, como nuestro padre, él tenía algunos sentimientos ¿Por qué no los podrías tenerlos tú?

—No me compares con él—encarna ligeramente las cejas delatando su molestia por el comentario hecho.

—Lo lamento—se queda callado por algunos segundos que fueron eternos para ambos.

—Cuéntamelo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu miedo.

—Mi miedo es a volver a estar solo, volver a perderlo todo pase la mayor parte de mi vida solo desconfiando de todo aquel que se me presentara, pero cuando conocí a los que ahora debería llamar traidores, por lo que ayer sucedió, deje de sentirme solo y la verdad es que ahora tengo miedo de volver a estar solo, de no poder confiar en nadie otra vez.

—Entiendo—responde pensativo pero sin abandonar su pose fría.

— ¿Por qué dices que me entiendes?

—No es que yo pueda sentir la soledad pero la verdad es que muchas veces vi a Rin triste porque su familia ya no está y triste porque no tiene amigos de su especie por eso pienso dejar que viva en la aldea de Kaede cuando haya terminado todo esto de Naraku. La veo sola y veo que eso le causa tristeza por eso puedo entender que el sentimiento de soledad debe ser muy desagradable. Ahora creo que deberíamos volver sino esa humana cumplirá su promesa de dejarnos el resto de la semana sentada.

—Concuerdo vamos.

* * *

Al llegar al campamento encontraron todo normal.

— ¡Ya volvieron! ¿Por qué te habías ido Sesshomaru?— se les acerca Kagome.

— ¿Qué más te importa Kagome? ¿O es que acaso te gusta?— se apresura a decir Inuyasha recibiendo un regaño y un "siéntate" por parte de la sacerdotisa Sesshomaru iba a hablar pero este lo vuelve a interrumpir – Ni lo menciones.

—Te iba a decir que das pena ¿Cómo dejas que te controle una humana?

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Sesshomaru!— grita Rin por todos lados — ¿Jaken sama está seguro que aquí es donde está el señor Sesshomaru?

— ¡Claro que si niña! ¡Soy muy bueno para seguir rastros!— musita inflando su pecho de orgullo.

—Eso dijo hace dos días—susurra, el aludido, indignado, iba a regañarla pero antes ella divisa algo— ¡mire Jaken—Sama! ¡Está allí!— se acerca corriendo a Sesshomaru y para en frente de este, solo en ese momento se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien "¿_no que el señor Sesshomaru era más alto?_".

— ¡No digas tonterías Rin! ¡El señor Sesshomaru primeramente es un adulto! ¡Este es un niño!—.

—Pero Jaken— sama es demasiado parecido y tiene sus mismas ropas.

— ¡Eres una impertinente! ¡Vamos!—le agarra un brazo y se va en la dirección contraria pero antes de que de más de tres pasos el "niño" habla.

— ¡Jaken!— dice frio— ¡cállate!

Al pequeño sirviente se le hiela la sangre ¡quizá de que era capaz su amo bonito! Un momento pero ¿Por qué es un niño? No alcanza a preguntar pues Sesshomaru cual pelota de futbol lo patea y lo hecha a volar "_de cualquier forma fue mucho más suave de lo que normalmente me golpea_".

* * *

_Tercer día…_

Kagome había decidido que se disculpasen por su propia cuenta _"hombres… ¿acaso no pueden dejar de lado su orgullo por un rato? ¡Como si no hubiese escuchado la conversación de esos dos! ¡Pero claro! No tienen las agallas para pedirse perdón ¡idiotas!" _—Buenos días señorita—.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo conozco?

—No, yo soy un viajero que está de paso ¡mucho gusto! Me llamo Gentaro—musita gentilmente el viajero mientras hace una pequeña reverencia a la chica.

— Buenos días ¿Se le ofrece algo?—.

—Si ¿me podría dar la dirección de alguna posada?—.

—Por supuesto mira…— mientras Kagome le daba las indicaciones al viajero, viendo hacia otro lado, este, no deja de observarla.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Déjala tranquila!—llega al peli plateado enrabiado y se coloca en medio de ambos.

— ¿Perdón?—pregunta sin poder creérselo "_¿este niño cree que puede tratarme de esa manera?_".

— ¡Que la dejes te digo! ¿O acaso eres sordo?—dice provocándolo.

—Inuyasha deja al...—trata de calmarlo pero es interrumpida.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo niñato?

El ojidorado es presa de la molestia "_¿Qué porque debería hacerlo? Fácil"_ — ¡porque ella es mía! ¡Yo la amo!— "_pero nunca lo diría frente a nadie… un momento ¿Por qué Kagome tiene la cara desencajada? ¿Eso último lo dije o lo pensé? Ups…"_.

—jajajajajajaja ¡no me hagas reír niño!

—Caballero déjelo tranquilo por favor ya le he dado las instrucciones así que le ruego se retire tengo usted un buen día—espeta secamente y se da media vuelta para dirigirse al campamento dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca.

En ese por el resto del día Kagome no le dijo nada a Inuyasha ni siquiera para tratar de convencerlo de pedirle disculpas a Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Cuarto día…._

Luego del almuerzo el hanyou se retira y se queda en la rama de un árbol pensando en todas las "tonterías" que había dicho el día anterior "_y lo peor es que todas esas tonterías eran verdaderas_". Un olor a demonio llega a sus fosas nasales "_viene del campamento… hay no ¡Kagome!_". Parte hecho un rayo hasta el lugar, pero antes de llegar tres demonios lo interceptan — ¡Hey este niño nos servirá de entremés antes de ir a la aldea!—.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil!— grita desafiante y comienza a atacarlos con todo, mas, pronto se ve sobrepasado debido a que por cada uno que va eliminando llega otro en su reemplazo —¡maldición!— tropieza y los demonios se le acercan.

— ¡Déjenlo!— acota alguien desde el bosque.

— ¡Miren otro niño! ¡Estamos de suerte!— nada más ni nada menos que Sesshomaru aparece frente a él con la aparente intención de ¿protegerlo? "_debo estar muerto, inconsciente o he comenzado a alucinar…. ¡esperen! Ahora que lo pienso me protege porque sabe que sin mí nunca dejara de ser un niño_".

—Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Definitivamente eres demasiado inferior, te estoy salvando idiota—se para frente a él.

— ¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras!—ya para entonces están más preocupados por su discusión que por los demonios que están frente a ellos.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Se dieron cuenta de que seguimos aquí?!—tratan de llamar su atención para continuar con lo que habían comenzado.

— ¡Cállense!— gritan los niños al mismo tiempo lanzando cada uno su respectivo ataque matando a los perspicaces demonios.

— eres demasiado débil ¿Cuál es el sentido de preguntarme por qué vine? Mejor pregúntate cómo es posible que tres youkais incluso más inferiores que tú estaban a punto de convertirte en su cena, eres una vergüenza.

— ¡cállate! ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! Por lo menos yo no llevo de acompañantes a una niña y a un sapo.

— Y yo no estoy enamorado de una humana inferior.

— ¡Kikio ya murió!

— ¿Quién está hablando de ella?

Inuyasha se queda callado por unos segundos "_¡maldición! ¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije ayer?_ — ¡Tú también tienes a una niña humana medio zombi en tu sequito!

— Sandeces, eres un idiota si crees que me interesaría por una humana.

— ¡Si yo soy un idiota tú eres el rey de los idiotas!

— Naturalmente, siempre soy mejor que tú en todo.

— ¡Eso es mentira rey idiota!

— Nombra una cosa en la que seas mejor que yo.

—Etto…. ¡A mí por lo menos me responde la espada que quiero! ¡Además no tienes nada que decir con eso de que eres mejor que yo! ¡Yo fui quien te corto el brazo!

— Y yo seré quien te matare.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo…. —se detiene de golpe al ver como pelean—… están?— "_se nos va el tiempo es el 4 día y a pesar de su evolución no se han pedido disculpas sin eso es imposible que logren algo_".

—Eres un inútil.

— ¡Y tu un estúpido!

—Idiota impulsivo.

— ¡Orgulloso, terco!

—Medio demonio inferior.

— ¿Qué tiene que lo sea? ¡Soy mejor que muchos demonios!

—Pero no mejor que yo.

— ¡Basta!— grita Kagome con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Dejen de portarse como un par de niños!

—Humana por si no te has dado cuenta al momento de la transformación adoptamos la personalidad de un niño pero conservamos nuestros recuerdos eso quiere decir que virtualmente somos niños y estamos actuando como tales.

—Bueno entonces adelante sean felices y compórtense como niños pero si siguen haciéndolo no se perdonaran nunca y terminaran comportándose como niños el resto de sus vidas ¡par de tercos! ¡Arréglenselas solos! ¡Me aburrí!— con estas palabras Kagome deja el lugar con un par de "niños" regañados.

—Maldita humana ¿te he dicho como odio que sea tan impertinente?— se cruza de brazos y encarna las cejas.

—Intenta vivir con ella—responde burlón.

—No lo soportaría, para estas alturas ya no estaría viva.

Levanta los hombros en forma de indiferencia— pero sea como sea tiene razón.

—No le pienso pedir perdón a un medio demonio inferior como tú—dice frio.

— ¡Eres un orgulloso! ¡Yo tampoco le pediré disculpas a un idiota que no entiende razones!

Se miran por unos minutos de forma desafiante— ¡Bien!—dicen al mismo tiempo, se dan media vuelta y se van cada uno por su lado.

* * *

_Quinto día…._

— ¿Señor Sesshomaru por cuanto tiempo estará siendo un niño?— pregunta curiosa.

— ¡Rin no seas impertinente!—responde Jaken.

— ¡Jaken cállate!

—Lo siento señor— su amo le lanza una mirada asesina.

—Por dos días—responde Sesshomaru "_o eso espero_".

—Con lo terco que eres dudo que logremos algo en ese tiempo.

—Silencio Inuyasha—responde cortante mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡no pienso callarme! ¿Desde cuándo crees que puedes mandarme?—lo provoca.

—Dije que te callaras—comienza a perder su poca paciencia.

— ¡Dame una buena razón para hacerlo!

—Te matare

—Dos problemas con eso primero, estamos iguales eso quiere decir que tenemos la misma fuerza y segundo, si me matas ¿Cómo piensas volver a ser normal?— ok eso hasta él le asusto ¿Estaba siendo lógico? ¿Desde cuándo él era lógico? ¡Esto de ser niño le está afectando!

—Valla Inuyasha es la primera vez en mi vida que te escucho decir algo inteligente, pareciera que incluso eres más maduro de niño que de adulto si es que se te puede llamar así— comienza a perder la frialdad que trata de mantener.

—No estas contestando mi pregunta.

— ¿Debería? Tú ya sabes la respuesta solo que quieres fastidiarme con ella además niño o adulto sigo siendo muy fuerte, de las espadas me ocupare luego solo debo entrenar, pero tú, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Pues si te quedas así no podrás estar con tu "adorable" sacerdotisa—.

— ¡Lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema! Pero aunque lo digas, no creo que te tengan mucho respeto como un niño.

—Al que no me lo tenga lo partiré por la mitad pero tú siendo un medio demonio ¿Cómo piensas proteger a tus preciados amigos?

—De la misma manera en la que tú vas a mantener tú respeto, entrenando.

—Muy bien el par se calla— llega Sango— explíquenme ahora ¿Qué le hicieron a Kagome?—espeta encolerizada pues al verla llegar al campamento ayer la vio demasiado deprimida y al instante tuvo la ligera sospecha de cuál era el par responsable.

— ¡Humana insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi amo bonito?—dice Jaken agitando los brazos en actitud de indignación.

—Si tu amo bonito no fuera tan terco ya sería normal.

—Eres una impertinente ¡No se preocupe amo bonito! Yo me encargo de ella.

— ¡Jaken!

— ¿si?

— Largo.

—pe… pero señor—tartamudea "_¿es que ya no me tendrá confianza para terminar con algo tan simple? ¡Debe ser porque me perdí con Rin! ¡Soy un estúpido!_"

— ¡Largo dije!—comienza a perder su poca paciencia y para el pequeño sirviente esto no pasa desapercibido.

—Sí señor, ¡Vamos Rin!

— ¡Sí!—lo sigue obediente.

—Y tu humana, no sé qué le pasara a la sacerdotisa, pero la verdad, es que no me interesa—acota cortante.

— ¿Si sabes que te podemos dejar sentado en la silla? Y ahora además aras el ridículo frente a Rin y Jaken— lo provoca.

—Y tú sabes que al final voy a salir de esto y cuando lo haga te matare.

—Pero para eso tienes que llevarte bien con Inuyasha y eso lo veo muy lejano, se te va el tiempo Sesshomaru—se retira, con la esperanza de hacer recapacitar al demonio.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el palacio de Irasue…._

—Sesshomaru, nunca imagine que fueras tan terco –suspira y aprieta el puente de la nariz delatando molestia — ¿Qué are? no permitiré que mi hijo sea un niño por el resto de su vida…. Ni siquiera los demonios que envié ayudaron… pareciera que les diera igual que es lo que suceda con su vida con tal de mantener su orgullo— guarda silencio hasta que abre los ojos y casi se puede ver una bombilla encendiéndose sobre su cabeza— ¡tú!— apunta al mismo hombre que comenzó todo el problema— tienes otra misión, escucha atentamente, si para el séptimo día no se han reconciliado….

* * *

_Sexto día…._

— Kagome chan, ¿De verdad vas a dejar que esos dos solucionen sus problemas solos?— pregunta la castaña.

—Dime ¿Qué caso tiene seguir intentándolo? Ellos no me escuchan, es como hablarle a una pared—espeta con cansancio.

—Si pero ya solo quedan dos días y ellos no están ni cerca de una reconciliación.

— ¿Tú crees que debería hablar con ellos de nuevo?

Se coloca un dedo cerca de los labios en pose pensativa—M… no yo creo que deberías hablar con Inuyasha es más probable que el si te escuche.

— ¿Pero y Sesshomaru?

—Solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo entrar en razón.

Se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo—Rin.

—Pero ¿Cómo le vamos a pedir que hable con él?

—Le preguntaremos si ella quiere que su amo vuelva a la normalidad y si ella dice que si entonces le pediremos que hable con él para convencerlo de pedir disculpas.

— ¿Crees que funcione?—pregunta dudosa.

—No tendría por qué no hacerlo además no le veo otra salida a esta situación.

—Tienes razón habrá que intentarlo.

* * *

Cuando encuentran a Rin la ven recolectando flores en una linda pradera— ¡Rin!— grita sango agitando los brazos buscando llamar su atención.

— ¿Ah?— se da vuelta— ¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede?—pregunta con una sonrisa de inocente felicidad.

—Nada, solo queremos hablar contigo.

— ¿Me ayudarían a juntar flores?— pregunta con la carita iluminada y unos irresistibles ojos brillantes a los que ninguna de las dos chicas podía decirle que no.

— ¿Cómo le ara Sesshomaru para no terminar cumpliendo cada uno de los caprichos de esta niña?— pregunta la sacerdotisa.

—No lo sé amiga.

Se pasaron unas tres horas juntando flores en las cuales Rin no paraba de hablar y de cambiarles el tema, al final se les hiso tarde y no consiguieron nada además de un dolor de espalda producto de estar toda la tarde agachadas juntando flores— ¡ash!— se queja la exterminadora mientras se soba la espalda— ¡Estoy vieja para estas cosas!.

—Concuerdo ¿Cómo es que luego de tres horas no pudimos hablar con ella?— espeta la azabache quien no se encuentra en mejores condiciones que su amiga.

—No la pregunta es ¿Cómo pudo conversarnos sin parar por tres horas?

—Piénsalo, la pobre no debe de tener a nadie con quien hablar pues Sesshomaru es tan bueno para entablar conversaciones como una piedra y Jaken se la pasa todo el rato adulándolo.

Las dos lanzan un suspiro de derrota y se ponen a hacer la hoguera para el campamento — ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué aremos?

—M… yo digo que sinceramente a ninguno de los dos les va a gustar la idea de tener que permanecer como niños por el resto de sus vidas por lo que al último momento se pedirán perdón.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Eso espero por otro lado si eso no los convence nada lo ara.

Suspiran de nuevo y terminan de armar la hoguera, esta sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

_Séptimo día…._

Por la mañana Kagome despierta con unas grandes ojeras que delatan que paso la noche en vela debido a la gran preocupación que la embarga.

— ¿Kagome chan puedo hablar contigo?—se sienta en su saco de dormir.

—Si Sango ¿Qué sucede?—espeta mientras se estira para despabilarse.

—Sucede que te estas preocupando demasiado por un problema que no es tuyo ¡Debes relajarte! Sino, además de no poder hacer nada por ayudar, te haces daño a ti misma—.

—Lo lamento ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Me desgasta el saber que ellos dos tienen el orgullo tan alto que no pueden siquiera pedirse disculpas a pesar de la terrible amenaza—.

—Pero de esa forma no conseguirás nada.

Suspira —Lo sé.

—Ven, vamos a desayunar.

— ¿El desayuno ya está listo?

—Nosotros ya comimos tu eres la única que queda no te despertamos porque te veías muy agotada y no tuvimos el corazón para hacerlo… ok bueno yo no lo tuve y casi necesite colocar murallas a tu alrededor para que Inuyasha no te despertase—espeta mientras se rasca la nuca y a la sacerdotisa le cae una gotita por la sien al imaginarse la ridícula situación en la cual debieron hallarse "_y aun así no me desperté…_".

—Gracias—acota brindándole una sonrisa cansada "…._definitivamente ella siempre cuida de mí, es una gran amiga_".

* * *

Luego del desayuno Kagome fue a lavar los platos "_al parecer no me han despertado, pero no por eso me han relevado de mis labores_" suspira y se agacha en la rivera de un riachuelo.

—Te ves desgastada—hablan detrás suyo.

— ¿Eh?— se da vuelta y ve a la persona que menos se espera — ¿Kikio?.

—Si ¿No puedes ayudar a Inuyasha? Yo sé cómo arreglar las cosas, acompañarme— se da media vuelta con la intención de que la azabache la siga.

—No— responde decidida.

Kikio se detiene al instante extrañada por la respuesta de la chica — ¿Qué sucede?

—No iré contigo— repite –Tú no eres Kikio— encarna las cejas— ¡Esa no es el aura de Kikio! ¡La verdadera Kikio hubiera ido con él! Además ¿En dónde están tus serpientes cazadoras de almas?—"_diablos me descubrió bueno tendrá que ser por las malas_ "antes de que Kagome se dé cuenta "Kikio" se da vuelta, se le acerca y le acierta un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Rin en esos momentos se encuentra recolectando más flores de distintos colores "_amo las flores si fuera por mi viviría entre ellas, pero al señor Sesshomaru le molestan y si viviera entre flores no podría estar cerca de él_" suspira.

— ¡Rin! ¡Ven!—la llaman.

— ¿He? ¿Jaken sama?— espeta extrañada "_¿Qué ara aquí? Los últimos días no lo he podido separar del señor Sesshomaru_".

— ¿Quién más? ¡Ven he encontrado una manera de ayudar a Sesshomaru!

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¡Niña impertinente ven aquí!

— ¡Usted no es Jaken sama!

— ¿Pero qué locuras estas diciendo Rin? ¡¿Quién más podría ser?!

— ¡Jaken nunca llamaría de esa manera al señor Sesshomaru! Además él estuvo toda la semana cerca de este ¿Cuándo va a tener tiempo para buscar un antídoto?

"_maldición ¿Por qué estas humanas no podrían ser tan estúpidas como las demás?_" casi a la velocidad de la luz toma a Rin quien trata de grita pero "Jaken" le aprieta un punto de presión dejándola inconsciente "_por lo menos no hay una tercera_".

* * *

— ¿Inuyasha has visto a Kagome?—pregunta preocupada la exterminadora—Hace más de una hora que fue a lavar los trastes y no ha vuelto.

— ¿Kagome? No, no la he visto… y ahora que lo mencionas no ciento su aroma.

— ¿Y alguien ha visto a Rin?— espeta Jaken el cual luego de irla a buscar por los alrededores y no encontrarla entra en pánico.

—Tampoco está por la zona— acota de pronto Sesshomaru.

—Hay que ir a buscarlas— comienza a alterarse la castaña—Ustedes vallan por Rin la última vez que la vi estaba en el campo de flores cercano y nosotros iremos por Kagome ¡su excelencia, Inuyasha vamos!—.

— ¡Sí!— dicen ambos y cada grupo parte en busca de su compañera perdida.

* * *

— ¡Encontré algo!— grita Miroku.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Los trastes que Kagome lavo— y allí frente a ellos una pequeña pila de platos lavados, otra de sucios, algunos en el agua y otro totalmente roto un poco más lejano.

— ¿Tienes algún rastro?

—Eso creo, hace un rato un demonio pasó por aquí y al parecer coincide con el tiempo en que Kagome estuvo aquí.

— ¿Para qué te detienes a analizarlo? ¡Solo guíanos!

— ¡No molestes eso es lo que hago!— responde altanero y se dirige en la dirección que le indica su nariz.

* * *

— ¡Amo bonito! ¡Aquí está la canasta de flores de Rin!— grita el pequeño sirviente mientras Sesshomaru al instante encuentra un rastro y sale corriendo hacia él.

Al llegar al lugar ven a ambas chicas atadas en un poste bastante alto y lo único que las separa de ambos hermanos es un anillo de fuego— ¡Par de orgullosos!— se escucha el mismo vozarrón de la primera vez—al parecer que sus vidas se echen a perder no es suficiente razón como para que aprendan a llevarse bien veamos cómo responden cuando además la vida de alguien más está en peligro…—Ambos hermanos gruñen debido a la impotencia era perder su orgullo o la vida de dos personas la decisión es obvia ¿o no?

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Encontraste a Kagome?— llegan Sango, Miroku y Shippo montados en Kirara.

— ¡Amo bonito!— entra en la escena Jaken agitando su bastón feliz de encontrar a su señor.

— ¡Tonterías! Esto lo solucionaran solos— de la nada un demonio con la apariencia de un anciano aparece, agita su brazo derecho produciendo una gran ráfaga de viento que toma al grupo por sorpresa y se lleva a todos menos a los hermanos—Esto es bastante simple, tienen dos minutos antes del mediodía, si para entonces no se han pedido perdón y rescatan a ambas jovencitas— chasquea los dedos haciendo aparecer debajo de las chicas un poso de ácido que comienza a corroer lentamente el poste que las mantiene "a salvo"—ambas humanas terminaran muriendo de dolor antes que incluso sean desintegradas por el ácido.

— ¡Maldición Sesshomaru!— lo mira esperando una respuesta este le responde con una gélida mirada.

—Madura, habrá que pedirnos perdón ¿O es que piensas dejar morir a tu sacerdotisa?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— respira profundo tratando en vano de calmarse y decir algo coherente—Bueno yo empiezo…. Lo….lamento, lamento todos los problemas por los que te hice pasar… la verdad es que todo el tiempo te he tenido envidia porque tú eres un demonio completo todo ser viviente te tiene un enorme respeto y miedo no le debes demostrar nada a nadie y tampoco eres la deshonra de una familia— baja la mirada para hacer saber que ya dijo todo.

—Yo… también te pido perdón…. Quizá en el fondo yo igual te tengo envidia no tienes que mantener ni el respeto ni una reputación, mantener la dignidad, en cambio tu puedes ser y hacer lo que quieras después de todo no tienes que cuidar del honor de tu familia y también puede que te tuve envidia debido a que cuando nos dieron estas espadas tú has tenido lo mejor y yo he quedado de lado— también baja la cabeza por lo que ninguno de los dos se percata cuando el anciano sonríe con satisfacción y golpea tres veces su bastón en el suelo haciendo que ambos hermanos vuelvan a la normalidad.

—Bien hecho… se han tardado bastante par de malcriados les quedan treinta segundos en vez de tratar de curar su orgullo herido yo me preocuparía por salvar a esas niñas poco les queda para terminar sumergidas en el ácido— en ese segundo cual resorte ambos levantan la cabeza para ver el poste al cual le quedaba ya poco para caer y con él ambas humanas.

* * *

—Yo he terminado con mi trabajo— se da la vuelta y comienza a irse en la dirección contraria en la cual se encuentra el grupo ahora completo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ni crea que se ira tan fácil! ¡Nos debe una explicación!— acota altanero.

El anciano se da vuelta y golpea al medio demonio con el bastón—impertinente parece que el efecto del conjuro todavía no se termina sigues actuando igual que un niño.

— ¡No se preocupe señor!— espeta Shippo— ¡Él siempre es así!— ahora fue el turno del hanyou de golpear al pequeño el cual se va enseguida a los hombros de Kagome— ¡waaaa! ¡Me golpeo!

La azabache iba a regañar al hanyou pero antes la voz del anciano hace eco en todo el lugar—Si lo quieren saber todo fue por ayudarlos unidos siempre podrán más o por lo menos eso dice mi amo así que más vale que lleven bien desde ahora porque si no volveré cuantas veces sea necesario.

— Parece que los tienen bien amenazados, pero ¿Quién habrá sido su amo?— pregunta Miroku.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de saber quién fue…— responde Sesshomaru para darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar— ¡Jaken, Rin! ¡Vamos!— los aludidos corren inmediatamente pero antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque su amo dice—Si alguno de ustedes llega a mencionar algo de lo ocurrido juro que los matare lenta y dolorosamente ¿eh sido claro?— todos tragan duro pues tienen bien claro que la amenaza va en serio el olor a miedo llega a hasta el demonio quien lo toma como un "si" y continua su camino.

* * *

— ¿Inuyasha?— llama la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías bajar? Necesito… hablar contigo—espeta con los nervios a flor de piel.

El aludido baja desde la rama en la que se encontraba de un ágil salto quedando en frente de la chica— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunta altanero.

—Quería preguntarte— comienza a jugar con sus dedos —Si… si… bueno… si tu— un pequeño sonrojo invade sus mejillas y el medio demonio la observa sin entender nada.

— ¿Si yo que?

—Si tú…— el sonrojo se expande dejando su cara totalmente roja— ¡ash! Si lo que tú le dijiste hace unos días al viajero era verdad.

El sonrojo del chico hace competencia con su ahori, se mete las manos en este y mira a otro lado tratando de disimular— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡No te hagas el tonto!— respira profundo y continua— lo que quiero decir es que… tu dijiste que me amabas— mira al piso tratando de que sus cabellos tapen sus ojos en un intento de quitar algo de la vergüenza que está sufriendo— ¿lo dijiste solo por uno de tus impulsos o era en serio?

_"¡se supone que ahora viene alguien y hecha a perder completamente el momento! ¿Alguien? ¿Sango, Miroku? ¿Shippo? ¿Kirara? ¿Nadie? ¡Banda de inútiles! Cuando uno los necesita desaparecen mágicamente… aunque si lo pienso es probable que estén detrás de algún arbusto escuchando ¡y aparte chismosos! ¿Por qué a mí?_"—Etto… em…. Bueno… ¿cómo explicarlo?…

—Entiendo— lo interrumpe— debió ser solo un error… no hay problema… ya debería estar acostumbrada— baja aún más la cabeza pero ahora tratando de tapar las lágrimas que se acumulan—permiso— intenta que no se le rompa la voz— continua con lo que hacías no te molesto más— se retira con la esperanza de conservar algo de su dignidad.

"_maldición, maldición, ¡maldición! ¡La hice llorar! ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago? _" Suena una voz extrañamente familiar cerca de su oído que dice— ¡se hombre idiota! Ve asume lo que dijiste y de paso pide perdón por hacerla llorar— "_tiene razón_".

— ¡Kagome!— la chica se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre y se da vuelta para ver que sucedía pero antes de que pueda reaccionar unos cálidos labios ya se habían apoderado de los suyos "_¿Inuyasha?_"—Te amo—le susurra al oído.

_Mientras tanto detrás de unos arbustos…_

— ¿y? ¿Funciono?— pregunta curiosa la exterminadora.

—Si… a la perfección— responde el monje.

— ¡si lo savia! Lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño empujón ¡págame Miroku!

—no se vale— masculla el monje mientras se cruza de brazos y le entrega de mala gana las monedas "_pero todo es por verla así de feliz_" la castaña se percata de que los ojos de su acompañante están encima de ella pero antes de que pudieran seguir el ejemplo de sus amigos, la mano maldita de cierto pervertido se posa en sus atributos y como consecuencia cinco segundos más tarde este mismo se encuentra solo y semiinconsciente —al parecer no es mi día— se queja.

* * *

Fin.

¡Hola! Bueno quizá no era lo que esperabas pero me esmere haciéndolo.

¡Otra cosa! Me debes un chocolate, puede que ese no era el miedo que esperabas pero le di una fobia tonta porque he visto mucho que los tipos más grandes y fuertes le temen a cosas pequeñas y estúpidas (como los elefantes a los ratones… es un mero ejemplo no se malentienda). ¡Soy pésima para hacer comedias! Por lo que quizá no haya quedado tan gracioso como quería.

Bueno eso es todo ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
